Machine-to-machine (M2M) and Internet of Things (IoT) technologies hold a promise to interconnect thousands, if not millions, of electronic devices together for exchanging data over wired or wireless networks.
In example known home or business contexts, a user may have may have deployed several electronic devices for personal or business use. Each of the devices may be set up with security features (e.g., user authentication and authorization protocols) so that the devices can be used or operated only by the user or by another user authorized by the owner. Because access control in these known environments may not be efficient, may be difficult to manage, can result in undesirable sharing scenarios, and/or so forth, improvements over these known systems is needed.
Consideration is now being given to methods and systems by which a user can share or make a device available for use by another user.